Patricia Williamson
Patricia Williamson is one of the main characters of the show, House of Anubis. She is known as the gothic red-head of the group. She is best friends with Joy and Fabian Nina showed up but best friends again. At first, she hates Nina because she believes that she made Joy "disappear", but soon enough the two become close friends. Patricia soon joins Sibuna. Patricia shares a passionate kiss with Eddie in House of Silence / House of Warnings, but Joy interrupts them in the middle of it. Patricia was dating Eddie Miller, but in House of Arrivals / House of Presents they broke up. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia admitted to KT that she still likes Eddie. Patricia is portrayed by Jade Ramsey. Visit the Patricia Williamson Gallery About Patricia is one of the residents of Anubis House. She was and still is best friends with Joy Mercer, but Joy suddenly disappears, and as soon as Nina Martin arrived at the school. Patricia is very cold and hostile to Nina at the beginning of the show because she thinks that Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Patricia also gets very mad at Fabian and most of her other friends for leaving her and becoming friends with Nina, although Fabian tells her that her bad attitude is the reason he and the others did so. Patricia originally was roommates with Joy, then Nina after Joy disappeared, but now she is currently rooming with Mara. Patricia is also currently part of Sibuna. At the beginning of the series, she and Nina were enemies as Patricia constantly put her down, however, they developed into a friendship. Patricia was determined to find out what happened to Joy, because she was the only one who noticed that Joy was erased from the school photo after she disappeared. She also thinks that she is going crazy after a number of weird things happen to her such as weird dreams, visions of "ghosts," and even strange messages from Joy. Patricia was the only one who saw a strange man outside of the window during drama class and saw him later in the woods, convincing her that he was real and not a ghost, as she originally thought. After she saw the man, she told Mr. Winkler, a new teacher, everything that happened with Joy. After gathering evidence, the history/drama teacher Jason Winkler believes her and confronts the school administration and Victor. Afterwards, he avoids Patricia, because he got to close in find the truth about Joy's disappearance. He then later joins the Secret Society. In Season 3, Eddie finds out that Patricia is one of the decendents to wake up Robert Frobisher- Smythe. She and the other decendents were tricked into doing the ceremony that wakes him up. He was awakened, and Sibuna now has to figure out away to stop Him. Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Friends) Patricia is friends with Mick but doesn't fancy him. She says that he's a "heartbreaker." She was also quite angry with him when Mick insisted that Mara cheated on their Sports quiz. Patricia often gives Mara help with dating advise for Mick. Other than that, they don't talk to each other that much. In House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye when Mick left for Australia, she was among the others who bid him goodbye. 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Good Friends) She is friends with Jerome and he makes her laugh, too. She goes to him for help to try to contact Joy because she thinks Joy is dead. When Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina says: "She's visiting her boyfriend," with this Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?" and walks off into the living room, saying "Poor guy...", Jerome has called her Trixie once, in the finale. (See: Patrome) [[Mara Jaffray|'Mara Jaffray']] (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Mara is one of Patricia's loyal friends. At first, Mara thinks Patricia's been taking this whole Joy is gone thing way to seriously, but eventually Mara lets it go. First rooming with Amber, Mara now is Patricia's new roommate. She does think its a little spooky Joy is gone especially since she disappeared the day Nina came, but other than that, Mara's accepted it. They are seen hanging out together a lot together and they share secrets. Patricia and Mara once had a fight because supposedly Patricia was "jealous." In addition, Mara was upset that Patricia's been hanging out with Sibuna and spending less time with her. Now, they are friends again. However, the two haven't been together as much since Mara started dating Mick again and Patricia was busy in the Sibuna Club. Their friendship may not survive due to the fact Mara and Eddie started their ghost hunt but then Mara and Jerome started dating at the end of series two so it seems that all will be fine between them.(See: Matricia) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) She thinks Alfie is goofy and he makes her laugh. He thinks she's crazy about Joy's disappearance. When Patricia runs out of class and Alfie finds her, Patricia sees a new side of Alfie. They agree to hang out with each other more often to try to avoid their nightmares. Patricia invited Alfie to join Sibuna, which makes the two become closer friends. Alfie sometimes nicknames her Trixie a long with Jerome. Patricia is possibly the first one to see the soft side of Alfie. She also is, between all the girls, who gets less annoyed with Alfie's weirdness. Alfie and Patricia, along with Joy and Jerome, are descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are necessary for the ceremony to wake him up. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Patricia and Alfie are tricked into going to the gatehouse and they perform the ceremony with Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Miss Denby. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Alfie and Patricia chant in their sleep because their ancestors are working through them. Their chant turned out to be "follow the symbols," which Alfie and Patricia drew in art class in House of Possession / House of Greed. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia gets annoyed when Alfie starts to talk about zombies. (See: Palfie) 'Nina Martin' (2011-present ; Close Friends, Former Enemies) Nina was Patricia's roommate in the first and second episodes. At first, Patricia hated her because she thought that Nina was the reason that her old roommate, Joy, has disappeared. She made Nina do a fake initiation and then locked her into the attic. When Nina completed the fake initiation, Patricia became annoyed and started to avoid her. After her search for Joy and Nina's search for the treasure crossed paths, she soon realized that Nina probably had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance and it was a coincidence. They are now close friends and a part of the Sibuna Club together. They drifted apart in season two due to Joy's return, although Patricia helped Nina with Sibuna projects. She also defended her from Joy, during the article conflict. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Patricia is worried when she learns that Nina won't return. (See: Patrina) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present ; Best Friends) She was best friends with Joy and she seemed very close to her. She also took a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. They were planning a "BFF Box Set Marathon" the night Joy disappeared. They were also sitting next to one another during class. When Joy disappeared, Patricia was the most worried about her a nd she has been trying to find out what happened to Joy. The two also started to contact each other in secrecy, and Fabian was really the only one who knew about it. Later on, they made a plan to switch the puzzle pieces. In the finale, the two were very excited to see each other because they ran up to one another and hugged each other tightly.In season 2 Joy started becoming very jealous of Fabina. In result Patricia's and Joy's friendship started having trouble. In House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls Joy told Patricia that she didnt need her anymore, signaling the end of their friendship. In House of Strategy / House of Memory, Joy and Patricia become best friends again when Joy agrees to help Sibuna save Nina. In House of Signals / House of Captures, it is discovered that Joy and Patricia, along with Alfie and Jerome, are the descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are necessary to wake him up. Joy doesn't listen to Patricia about Frobisher and she ends up learning that Patricia was telling the truth. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Patricia makes up a story to show Joy that there wasn't really anything going on. (See:Joytricia) 'Amber Millington' (2006-Present; Close Friends) Amber and Patricia have known each other since they were 11 years old, as it was mentioned in House of Flames / House of Passages. She was Patricia's friend until Amber told Nina that Patricia tried to steal Nina's Eye of Horus locket. When Patricia found out, she dumped water over Amber's head. Soom after Patricia hated her for a while. She got even more angry at her when Amber and Nina became friends. Now after a while, they are back to being good friends when they joined Sibuna. Patricia mocks Amber oftenly due to her being too "Amber-ish". In House of Pi / House of Mistrust and House of Trickery / House of Unity, Patricia worries about where Amber is when she disappears at the gatehouse. When she learns that Amber left for fashion school, she is worried. (See: Pamber) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Fabian is Patricia's friend and based on what was given in the first episode, it looked like he, Patricia, and Joy were close friends with each other. She might have feelings for him because of signs of jealousy towards him and Nina. However, it may just be from her disapproval of him hanging out with Nina all the time. She seemed happy for him and Nina at the end of the season. In Season 3, they start to get closer and closer.(See: Fabicia) 'Jason Winkler' (2011-present; "Frenemy") Early in the season, Jason promised he would help Patricia find Joy. He is the only one that believes her. He then went to confront Victor about the school photo and why Joy is in one of copy but not the other. However, he comes out of Victor's office as a different man. He had then joined the secret society that most of the teachers that were in. When he tried to make an excuse why he went to the other side, Patricia ignored him. At the end of Season 1, Jason's reasons for abandoning his efforts to help Patricia were revealed: He was slowly dying of a degenerative disease and the Elixir was the only way he could live. It is unknown whether Patricia ever learned of this. (See: Pason) 'Eddie Miller' (2012-present; Ex-Rival; First Kiss; Ex-Boyfriend; Crush; Admirer) In House of Who? / House of Frauds, the new American bad-boy Edison "Eddie" Miller arrives at Anubis House and he becomes Patricia's rival. Eddie and Patricia are in the kind of I-hate-you-but-I-love-you relationship.From the very moment Patricia first met Eddie, Patricia seemed to be irritated with his disrespectful ways as Eddie seemed to be irritated with her hotheadedness. Always happy at the sight of each other's misery and enjoying irritating one another, these two also seem to have a bit of a connection. In the episode House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, they almost kiss and Patricia admits to Joy that she really likes Eddie and thinks he is cute. In the episode House of Barriers / House of Warnings, Eddie and Patricia share a passionate kiss, which she later admits was her first kiss. They broke up before the start of Season 3. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs and House of Revelations / House of Questions, Patricia makes nasty comments about KT and Eddie being a couple. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia talks to KT about her feelings and she admits to liking Eddie. She tells KT not to tell Eddie that she still likes him, but she still wants to know if he likes her back. When KT talks to Eddie, he says that he just wants to be friends, although it's more likely that he was talking about KT rather than Patricia. (See: Peddie). 'Piper Williamson' (Birth-present; Twin Sister) Piper is Patricia's twin. Piper said that she missed her sister and wanted to be with her in England which could be true or untrue. Piper and Patricia appear to have very opposite perso nalities where Piper is kind and dependent while Patricia is sassy and independent. Even their crushes are very different as Piper's is Alfie and Patricia's is Eddie. Patricia and Piper hugged each other before Piper left. Patricia found out about Piper and Eddie's kiss.Piper was jealous of Patricia beacause she was able to have fun while Patricia was jealous of Piper as she was the talented. It is possible that Piper grew up to be the favourite in the family. When Piper is leaving it is shown that they really love each other. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Caroline Denby takes a picture of the descendants and tells Patricia and the others she wants to send it to their family, including Patricia's twin, Piper. (See: Piptricia) 'KT Rush' (2013-present; Ex-Frenemies, Good Friends) KT came to Anubis House, definitely not in Patricia's best time. They had a pretty rocky start, since Patricia knew KT was involved in "Nina's letter" issue. Patricia acussed KT of trying to replace Nina and threw orange juice at her. KT didn't tolerate Patricia's harshness and threw porridge at her. Later, she regretted it and wanted to become Pat's friends, since the two became roomates. Patricia kept suspecting of her for a while, and also being jealous of KT spending time with Eddie, her ex-boyfriend and still crush. In part, due to that friendship, KT becomes a Sibuna, and gets the chance to explain her mission, leading Patricia to start trusting her. Now they're really good friends, since they seem to have may things in common and understand eachother. (See: Katricia) Trivia *She is the first member to join Sibuna aside from the founding members, Nina, Fabian and Amber. *She was kidnapped by Rufus Zeno (this is the time when Rufus is revealed to be an antagonist of the show). *She was the first person to aid Rufus in finding the Cup of Ankh, though she did so unknowingly. Jerome was the second. *She has been friends with Amber since they were 11 years old. *She is one of the three girls Fabian was rumored to like, the others being Nina and Joy. *In Season 2, she is cursed along with Sibuna and must complete 7 tasks to un-curse themselves and save Nina's life and her own as well as the others'. *She unwittingly gives relationship "advice" to Joy and Mara without realizing it. *Patricia admits in House of Phobias that she has a fear of feet also known as Podophobia. *She seems to wear 2 earings in her right ear. *In House of Hacks / House of Stings, Patricia is blinded by the beacon of light in the tunnels because the amulet she had was a fake. *She has a twin sister named Piper, who in House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning, Eddie and Mr. Sweet mistake for Patricia. *In Het Huis of Anubis it was Mara Sabri (Mara Jaffray's counterpart) who had a twin sister named Yasmin Sabri. *Eddie Miller was her first kiss. *She is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode. *However, she hasn't spoken in every single episode as she was a mute for a period of time in season 2. *Her nickname by most of her friends is Trixie. *She and Jerome are the only two characters known to have siblings. *Her Dutch counterpart in Het Huis Anubis is Patricia Soeters. *Her German counterpart in Das Haus Anubis is Luzy Schoppa. *Patricia is the only girl character who appears in every episode of every season, since Nina (Nathalia Ramos) left after Season 2, Amber left later in Season 3; Mara and Joy missed some episodes; and KT and Willow are newcomers for Season 3. *Some fans say she became nicer because she found true love (Eddie). Others would say she did after all the stuff she went through in Season 1. *Patricia seems to spill something on every newcomer/person who messes up with her, and different things by season (Season 1: Water, on Nina and Amber; Season 2: Milk, on Eddie; Season 3: Orange Juice, on KT). *She spent the summer with Eddie in America. *Patricia has proven to be very jealous. About friendships and romances. In the beggining of S1, she was jealous of Nina for becoming close to Fabian, who stopped being her friend for being Nina's. Later, she grew jealous about Nina and Amber's friendship. In S2, when Meddie had "its best times", she became very jealous and took every moment she had to spy on Eddie and Mara. And now, in Season 3, KT's connection with Eddie is driving her insanely jealous. *In S3 she becomes closer to her best guy friend Fabian. *She broke up with Eddie in the summer in America in S3. *Patricia is arguably the most developed character in the show, since we got to know her since the very beggining and we could see how she was becoming more sociable. Also, her look change in each season is the physical proof of her development. *Patricia seems to have sort of a love-hate relationship with all her friends, due to her stubborn personality which clashes with others. *Eddie, Fabian and Alfie were rumored to have a crush on her. Also, Jerome was surprised (not in a good way) about Patricia "having a boyfriend". *She is the only girl known as a troublemaker. *Patricia is on the same scholarship to the school as Jerome, Alfie, and Joy. *Her grandmother was part of KT's grandfathers expedition, which makes her a descendant they need for the ceremony. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna Category:House of Anubis